Forget Me Not
by SuprGal
Summary: JESSICA/JASON MATURE STORY. Everything becomes volatile when Jessica and Jason start to have feelings for each other.


**I do not own True Blood or any of the characters.**

 **!THIS IS A MATURE STORY, STARTING FROM THE FIRST PARAGRAPH!**

 **Honestly, this is just a spur of the moment story. I don't really know if I'll be doing anything with it, but if you like what you read review and let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

~Chapter One~

Guilt

"I love you Hoyt" Jessica whispered in Hoyts ear while sliding her hand down his trousers, Hoyt took in a sharp breath when he felt her cold fingers wrap around him. He loved her too, how many times had he said it, sometimes it felt like an unnecessary reminder for her but he never faltered to mention it. She pumped her hand up and down with intolerable pleasure while nestling the folds of his neck with her tongue. "I want you" he managed to breathe out in between purrs of pleasure while touching the wet spot on her panties. She pulled back her hand and lifted her sundress, smirking at the desire he had for her. Jessica wanted him too; she wanted to feel him inside of her. There was an insatiable thirst in her for sex that had recently become unbearable, it had always been strong but recently it was all she could think about. She loved Hoyt, the way his gentle hands caressed her body but recently it wasn't enough, she needed anger; to be properly fucked.

Jessica lowered herself in him and relished in the feel of him filling her up. She grinded on his dick like a mad woman, he pulled down the straps of her dress and placed his warm mouth on her hard nubs, licking and sucking on the flesh of her nipple. Jessica was overcome with pleasure but she wanted more, she turned to give him her back and heard him whine when she took him out of her. "Be quiet" she said while placing him back inside of her. He grunted with pleasure, "Fuck Jess, you're driving me crazy." She knew what she was doing; she had been watching the videos Jason kept in his laptop, she wanted to be like one of those girls, unashamed of their sexuality. Hoyt groped her breasts with both his hands and knew then that he was almost at his limit; "I'm close babe" he grunted, but she wasn't nearly there, Jessica slowed down and began to rock on him back and forth, "Not yet, please."

Suddenly the door flew open, Jason stood at the entrance wearing his sweaty Bon Temps Tshirt. The surprise in his face was mimicked by Jessica and Hoyt. "Jason, what the fuck!" Hoyt exclaimed while pushing Jessica behind him, trying to hide her modesty. Jason could not keep his eyes off of her, he was almost glad her barged in but then remembered that Hoyt was also there.  
"Really Hoyt, in my favorite chair!?" He always managed to squirm his way out of saying I'm sorry, even though his grandma always reprimanded him, he hated admitting he was wrong. Jessica quickly dressed herself and rushed to the bathroom. "Can you look away at least?" Hoyt asked while putting on his jeans, he had no right to be angry but he was, this wasn't the first time Jason barged in on him and Jessica. Jason turned and closed the door behind him; he moved towards the fridge and grabbed a cold beer from inside. When he agreed to let Hoyt move in with him he didn't expect it to be a package deal with Jessica. Hoyt was in the prime of his life and Jason never understood why he would want to get attached to someone at his age, there was plenty of time for that in the future.

He turned and gathered all the information he needed from Hoyts face, "Well you could've told me she was here" he raised his shoulders in defense and proceeded to open the beer before taking a chug at it. Hoyt shook his head and moved towards the bathroom, "Jess are you okay?" he tried the softest voice he could possibly muster up, he knew Jessica wasn't like most girls his age, she needed to be coddled at times and this was one of them.

Jessica stood against the bathroom door, two fingers inside of her pumping up and down. Usually she would've been full of shame by Jason barging in on her and Hoyt but recently all she could think about was him. Her thumb drew circles around the nub between her legs, by then her fangs had protruded and all she thought about meanwhile was Jason's hand instead of hers. She pleasured herself until she finally came. When she lifted her head she saw herself in the mirror and a horrible feeling of guilt surged through her. What was she doing? Pleasuring herself while thinking of Jason, it was Hoyts name she should've been whispering not his. She hated Jason for barging in, and as of late she really hated him for making her question her relationship with Hoyt.

Pam's voice suddenly played in her head, ' _Guilt is a useless emotion; leave it for the blood bags to worry about,'_ and yet she could not shake it from her body. Jessica heard Hoyts voice through the door, she began to feel sick. Hoyt was too good to her, she hated herself for not reciprocating but she couldn't really help it she was vampire, a new one at that. She splashed some water on her face and looked at her reflection, "I'll be right out" she called to Hoyt, hoping his incessant knocking would seize and sure enough it did.

She gathered herself and opened the door to face Hoyt. He was sporting a sympathetic smile on his face that let her know exactly how he felt; embarrassed. In the background, Jason leaned on the Kitchen Island mid sipping his beer. He was midway into taking another sip when she came out. Her red hair wet and tousled, it reminded him of one of the dreams he recently had. Jessica had been a recurring protagonist in his dreams, ever since he drank her blood she was he could think about, and boy was his mind creative with the dreams. He had her in that very same chair just two nights ago, and the moment he walked in and saw her and Hoyt he felt a hint of jealousy that cascaded down to his knees. He knew V made him feel all sorts of things but Jessica was his bestfriends girl, he couldn't bare to hurt Hoyt in any way.

Jessica cleared her throat and tried to shake the stares Jason was giving her,

"Sorry... Jason, we thought you'd be coming late" Jason could not keep his eyes to himself, even in front of his best friend he could not look anywhere else but at her. Jessica wrapped her hands around herself, feeling naked again under his stare, somehow it felt as if he knew what she was doing in the bathroom and it made her all the more ashamed. Jason placed the beer on the counter and shook his head "It's alright Jess, I'm-"Hoyt interrupted "The one who should be sorry, goddamn it, don't even have the decency to step back out"

Jessica glared at Hoyt, "Hoyt, this ain't our house." He pursed his lips and lowered his head like a puppy being scolded, "I'm gonna go home. Bill's probably worried sick" she lied, Bill wasn't one to worry about her plus he would know if she was in any danger and right now she could probably do more danger than receive it.

"No!" Jason stammered then cleared his throat, "You ain't gotta go, just um…" he didn't know what to say to make her stay, "I got some true blood" Jason opened the fridge and grabbed a

–B from the pack, he knew it was her favorite. She smiled shyly, just then Hoyt stepped in front of her and kissed her forcefully. "I'm sorry babe, I'll take you home" she smiled sensibly and gathered her things from the couch. Her eyes found Jasons before she stepped outside the door and something in his face made her want to slap him for being so incredibly sexy. She thought it had to be that, there was no way she felt the way she did because of his conversational skills, Jason wasn't really the brightest bulb in the pack and she knew he had a reputation for being a womanizer. There was no way in hell she felt more than lust for him, no way. She thought to herself while shaking her head on the way back home in Hoyts car.

"I'm sorry about that Jess" Hoyt reached for her hand, taking it to his lips and kissing the flesh of her knuckles, she smiled at him and shook her head again, "It's alright, nothing he hasnt seen before...right?" the question she asked was directed to Hoyt but inside she was really asking herself. Hoyt nodded and smiled back, not taking his eyes away from the dim lit road. A few minutes later and they were outside Bills house, the crickets in the distance made the already awkward situation between them worse, she gathered her purse and started to open the door before Hoyt held her hand again, "So I'll see you tomorrow then for Tara's birthday?" she furrowed her brows, Jessica had forgotten all about the party, "at Merlots?" he continued, she laughed lightly and tapped her head "Yeah, duh! Taras Birthday. I'll see you then" she reached over and kissed him gently on the cheek before jumping out the car and heading home.

* * *

Jessica rummaged through countless piles of clothes on the floor with her super speed, looking for something to wear.

"Urghhhh" she groaned in defeat as she flopped down on her bed with a loud _thud._

Before relinquishing all thoughts of going to the party, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called from her bed, the door opened slightly ajar and a head full of blonde curls appeared through the crack. "Hey you" Sookie said, while opening the door further to let her whole body inside. "I heard you groaning like a mad bull from downstairs, everything okay?" that was the thing about Sookie, she didn't need those mind reading powers of hers to know when something was wrong. Jessica took one of the pillows on the bed and covered her face with it, then let out a loud scream that came out muffled by the pillow.

Sookie took it as an invitation to come inside and sat besides her, "What's going on?" she asked again but this time it begged an answer.

"I have nothing to wear" Jessica said, her words coming out almost incomprehensible through the pillow, "To Tara's? Well.." Sookie looked around at the untidy room "That's a suprise"

Jessica lowered the pillow to reveal a glare, "Jess, you know Hoyt doesn't care what you wear! He thinks the sun shines out of your ass"

She was right, she could wear the same thing he saw her in this morning and he'd still say she looked great, but it wasn't Hoyt whom Jessica was worried about. She was always so proper and prim, her clothes were fit for the Jessica who went to christian school all her life, the Jessica who was human. She wanted so bad to be the vampire Jessica, but how could she be when all she had as guidance was a 179 year old male vampire who drank chicken blood because he hated what he was. She looked over at Sookie,

"What do you see in Bill" Jessica wondered aloud,

Sookie sighed and laid on her back besides her,"Honestly?" she turned her head towards Jessica and her cheeks flushed, "The sex is incredible"

Jessica burst out in a fit of giggles and hit Sookie lightly with the pillow she was holding.

"But really, he just makes my heart beat like I'm on V" Sookie replied,

The redhead sighed and closed her eyes, behind her lids she could see him.

Jason.

Her dead heart creating phantom beats within her.

Then something in her sparked, she opened her eyes widely and looked at Sookie.

She was the object of everyone desire, Bill, Erick, Alcide...

"Sookie!" She shrieked, standing up swiftly from the bed, her hair a tousled mess of red "You have to help me!"

Sookie looked taken back, "Help you-how?"

* * *

Jason swallowed his third whiskey shot before throwing the dart in his hand and making it inches from the bulls eyes. Everyone around him groaned loudly along side him, "Shoot, I almost had the fucker" he said, placing his empty shot glass on the stool next to Hoyt,

"I'm going to the bathroom" Hoyt stood from his chair,

"You go'n have another shot or do you want me to hold your dick while you pee?" Jason asked, already signaling the waitress for another pair of shots.

Hoyt was nervous, he didnt like the way things had ended with Jessica that afternoon. Something felt strange in the way she said goodbye. Jason had seen him look at his watch more than fourty times already, he hated when he was like that, and it too often since he started with Jessica. He couldn't understand his attachment, Hoyt was a good looking man but his mother had babied him too much, he needed a father figure and Jason had taken it upon himself to be that figure.

The pretty brunette came with the two shots,

"Hey Jason" she said, elongating his name with her pink pout

"Hey Dawn" Jason grinned as he watched her bend salaciously and place the shots on the table.

She stood back up, her tongue licking the corner of her mouthed as she smiled. "Haven't seen you around here much, you haven't called either"

Jason recalled the the last time they were together, it was in his pick up truck outside Merlotte's. The only thing that could be heard were their moans against the sounds of nature around them.

Dawn stepped closer to him, placing one of her hands on his chest and the other one behind his head. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I'm off at 11 tonight" her breath was warm against his skin, it made the hairs on the back of his head stand. He placed his hand behind the small of her back and pulled her hard against him, she giggled in surprise.

"Well then see you at 11:01" Jason said and kissed her hard on the mouth, after he let her go she stumbled backwards in a daze, all the while watching him and smiling elated.

Dawn bit her lip and nodded before turning away, "11:01 it is"

He brought the shot glass to his lips and drowned it down, feeling like the night was already off to a good start.

He roamed the room and saw her, her red hair too hard to miss, their eyes connected instantly. She had been watching him; glaring. The way she stared gave him a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jason felt that last shot travel down Jessica had seen everything, she had heard it all as well, she didn't understand the feeling of anger that rose in her chest. She wanted to run out of the door and back into the comfort of her cuby and yet she didn't take her eyes off of him but Jason wished she would, he wished the ground would swallow him up and take away the feeling he felt.

His lips parted, but before he could call out her name her eyes darted towards a man walking her way, Hoyt.


End file.
